


Injuries

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Minecraft, alternative universe, injured dream, not sure what to tag this one, sad? with fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: prompt:Person A: “What are you doing?! You’re injured!”Person B: “I don’t have time to be injured.”Person A: “You have two fractured ribs, a broken ankle, and a concussion!”Person B: “It’s fine.”Person A: “It’s not fine.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 238





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there are any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!!!!

Dream was celebrating his win.

Yelling out as loud as he could, happy he was able to accomplish this. After one entire hour plus some forty minutes or so, he was able to win. George and Sapnap were yelling that he didn't win. Saying he rigged it or that he cheated. Bad was yelling too, though he didn't make accusations like the other two did.

He grinned as he jumped into the portal before Sapnap could try to kill him. Sapnap or George would do it. They always wanted to kill him after they failed to accomplish their goal.

Waving he left the server. Heading back to his own server. The Dream SMP for lack of naming skills.

He ran all the way home gloating about his win. Hand-making fist pumps, though he was excited he had started to slow down. His body tired from the manhunt. He slowly started to collapse onto the floor. Adrenaline is leaving his system.

His eyes closed and everything felt better.

At least if he got killed all his stuff would be in his ender chest, though he doubted any mob would approach what seemed like a corpse.

Maybe a small nap would do him good...

Groaning, he started to stretch. His body was sore from all the exercise and from sleeping in an awkward position. Standing up he checked his cords along with the current time.

A couple of hours passed to the point it was already eleven, he was still tired but at least he was close to his base.

Trudging along his remembered path, he went home. Surprise still found its way to him as he thought about how he managed to stay alive for more than seven hours, just lying unconscious. Asleep without anything to protect him.

He pressed in the code watching the doors slide open. Smiling despite the ache on his sides, head, and legs.

He made his way towards the comfortable couch until he heard someone clear their throat.

He grabbed his sword out, his instinct taking control of his body for the time being. Dream looked over, and it took him a moment to recognize the president of L'Manberg. He was confused to say the least.

"What are you doing here, Will?" He asked as the other rolled his eyes, forcing the blond to sit down. Reluctantly he listened to the brunette, even if he was entirely confused.

How had he managed to get in? How did he find his base? Why was he taking care of him instead of being in L'manberg? He was their president for God's sake!

So he did what he could and was blunt about his questions. Hoping the other would answer in an easy-to-understand tone, because right now his mind was aching with pain from the earlier.

He really should've brought some healing potions...

Never mind he couldn't take anything to a manhunt, all resources must be gotten during the speed running. Plus he hadn't brewed any potions in the server so there was no way. But he did have supplies here - right on cue the brunette was standing in front of him, with an annoyed yet concerned expression embedded in his face.

"Take care of yourself. And remember you told me where this place was in the first place, giving me the code to enter whenever I wanted to see you?" He nodded as the other started answering his questions.

He had almost forgotten he was in a romantic relationship with the other if it weren't for Wilbur, claiming he had the most reckless lover in the world. Things were slipping from his mind like they always did whenever he was injured gravely, maybe he needed to start taking care of himself was all he gathered from the information.

As Will talked, he took care of bandaging the other up while still giving him some healing potions. Knowing that he couldn't give the blond too much in his current state. Dream was thankful that the other was in the room with him, but he knew that the other was just waiting to scold him.

Which was true the moment that he was done being bandaged up, he let out all the stress that the blond caused him. At the end of it Dream felt guilty, so he promised to try to take better care of himself, and he promised to himself that if he was ever in this state he would avoid Will. He didn't want the other to worry about him when he had other things on his plate.

So that's what led to today, still injured and a Wilbur who refused to give him anymore potions.

He said, and dare he quote, 'you need to rest, don't think I didn't notice that you haven't been sleeping' so he was forced to lie on the bed.

What was worse was that he couldn't stay at his own base, he had to stay in L'manberg with the brunette. Wilbur didn't trust that he would lay down and rest. He knew the other too well and right now that sucked. He's been under constant watch, having the brunette fuss over him instead of doing his job.

Right now was the only moment of peace he had gotten today. Thanks to Tommy and Tubbo's chaos. They got in trouble with Niki, so he was busy helping the said person.

He sighed, stretching a bit as he sat up. It did hurt, but he was sure that one potion would patch him up.

Hearing a ding and checking his messages. Surely it was Wilbur checking up on him. The other went overboard when it came to him. To his surprise or was George asking if he could make it to the recording.

His grin grew as he read over the message. To see if they could beat a game while everything was pitch black, he liked the idea, so he agreed to get there as soon as he could. Placing the phone in his pocket he stood up and went outside, he had to avoid the person he most loved to get there though.

Slipped out of L'Manberg unnoticed. Well he was until he bumped into Fundy, who engaged in conversation. He was happy to talk to the fox, but he was sure the brunette he was currently avoiding was close by.

After five minutes Ranboo had almost saved his skin, repeating almost because when he turned around to leave he was met with Wilbur's angry glare.

A silent swear was heard, and he scratched his back sheepishly.

"Hey love," he said, his voice raising an octave at the nervousness.

"What are you doing?! You're injured!" The brunette yelled as he pulled Dream along. The blond turned and could swear he saw a smirk on Fundy's face as he disappeared around the corner. He was going to kill the fox later.

He pulled his arm away from the brunette. Finally, getting the taller man to a halt. In a calm voice he answered the question thrown at him.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't have time to be injured. George and Sapnap need me for a recording and I can't let them down" though he tried his best to calm the other he could see it wasn't working.

"You have two fractured ribs, a broken ankle, and a concussion!" Will yelled at him, he deflated as the other continued raising his voice.

"Love, it's fine" he answered, fixing his clothes as he got ready to leave. He had to get to the recording but Wilbur wasn't having it.

"It's not fine" he spoke as his voice hitched. Immediately Dream turned to stare at the brunette. When he noticed the tears he felt his own heart shatter. Quickly he hugged the other trying to comfort him.

"You can't die Dream, you can't die! I already lost Sally, I can't lose anyone else," he heard the other mutter into his clothes. He stiffened at the mention of the ginger. He had forgotten about Sally's disappearance. 

Sighing, he dragged the other back to his previous room. Letting the taller male clutch onto him, they laid there until he fell asleep. Both happy to be with the other, making silent promises to each other.


End file.
